Card-Jitsu Party 2011
Card-Jitsu Party 2011 was a party that began on November 24, 2011 and ended on December 8, 2011. Sensei visited and gave away his autographed background. According to the login screen, non-members were allowed to play Card-Jitsu Fire and Card-Jitsu Water until December 6, completing their Ninja training. Free items Trivia *For the duration of the party only, Non-Members could play Card-Jitsu Fire and Card-Jitsu Water for the first time. *In a Parent Update newsletter, it said that everyone with a Water Suit or Fire Suit could control the weather. *Controlling the weather took 2-4 penguins. To change the sky color to orange or blue, each penguin had to dance with the Fire Suit or Water Suit. *While using an apron, Vendor, or any other Food maker next to the tables at the Coffee Shop and the Pizza Parlor, a different type of food would be served on the table. *Ninja Shadows were seen at the Dojo every 2-6 minutes. *The west side of the island was Fire-themed and the east side was Water-themed. The two themes met at the Snow Forts, where there were Card-Jitsu Mats laid out for Ninjas to battle. *When the party ended, the Fire Suit and Water Suit became Member items again. If a Non-Member had earned either of the suits during the party, the item would appear faded in his or her Inventory. *The Amulet became available for Non-Members after the party. *This party was created because Card-Jitsu Snow was not finished yet, so they had to delay it. *Many rooms came back during Card-Jitsu Party 2013, known as Celebration Of Snow. *If you were not a ninja before the party, and played Card Jitsu Fire/Water at the party, than your progression bar would still show Card-Jitsu Water and Fire after the party. *It was the first party to be available at the German servers. Glitches that said "-1 days left".]] *Even if a player was already a Ninja and visited the Dojo Courtyard, Sensei would pop up and the player wouldn't be able to go to the Dojo or to the Map. The same thing would happen in the Ninja Hideout. *On the first day of the party, when players went to the Ninja Hideout, some players' connections were automatically disconnected. *All of the players' Inventory items would be missing and if the player tried to buy an item it would say "undefined for undefined coins". This was later fixed. *There was a bug during the beginning of the party, where if you went into the Pet Shop, you would hear the Halloween Party music. This glitch was later fixed. *On December 7, the day the party was supposed to end, the homepage said there were -1 days left. This is probably because Club Penguin programmed the homepage to go one day down each day, but Club Penguin themselves had to finish the party. This also happened with the Puffle Party 2012. *Sometimes when you went to the Dock, the room was just a white screen and you could walk anywhere but could not go to other rooms. *There was a glitch where if you went to the Town and had the full water/fire suit on and did the dance you would get banned. This was later fixed, and as a sorry note, Club Penguin also added 5000 coins to the player's account. Gallery Sneak Peeks PlazaNinjaParty.png|Sneak peek of the Plaza by Billybob Sneek Peek Ninja 2011.PNG|Sneak peek of the Town by Happy77 Sneak peak of snow forts by billybob.jpg|Sneak peek of the Snow Forts by Billybob Sneak Peek 1.PNG|A sneak peek of the Beach Plaza Sneak Peek lol lol.PNG|A sneak peek of the Plaza Homepage Card-Jitsu Party 2011 Homepage.png|The homepage screen Login Screens CardJitsuParty2011LoginScreen.png|The first login screen for the party Second Log on screen.PNG|The second login screen for the party (with a bug) Advertisements Fire vs Water Advertisement.PNG|An advertisement in the Club Penguin Times Card Jitsu to tell the truth.PNG|Another advertisement of the Card-Jitsu Party Battle Pass.PNG|Yet another advertisement of the Card-Jitsu Party MCP November 2011 pic 001.jpg|An advertisement from Miniclip's front page MCP November 2011 pic 002.jpg|Another advertisement from Miniclip's front page Card-Jitsu Party Over Notification.png|Advertisement announcing that the Card-Jitsu Party ended Partybannere.gif|The banner advertising the party Construction Card-Jitsu Party 2011 construction Plaza.png|Plaza Card-Jitsu Party 2011 construction Stadium.png|Stadium Card-Jitsu Party 2011 construction Town.png|Town Rooms Card-Jitsu Party 2011 Beach.png|Beach Card-Jitsu Party 2011 Coffee Shop.png|Coffee Shop Card-Jitsu Party 2011 Cove.png|Cove Card-Jitsu Party 2011 Dance Lounge.png|Dance Lounge Card-Jitsu Party 2011 Dock.png|Dock Card-Jitsu Party 2011 Forest.png|Forest Card-Jitsu Party 2011 Night Club.png|Night Club Card-Jitsu Party 2011 Ninja Headquarters.png|Ninja Headquarters Card-Jitsu Party 2011 Pizza Parlor.png|Pizza Parlor Card-Jitsu Party 2011 Plaza.png|Plaza Card-Jitsu Party 2011 Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts Card-Jitsu Party 2011 Stadium.png|Stadium Card-Jitsu Party 2011 Town.png|Town Other Dojo Shadows 2011.jpg|Shadows at the Dojo Card-Jitsu Party 2011 Youtube Background.png|Club Penguin's YouTube Background for the Card-Jitsu Party Video Card-Jitsu Party 2011 Official Trailer - Club Penguin SWF Music *Main theme *Indoors *Stadium External links *Card Jitsu Party is Here Now - What's New Blog *Card-Jitsu Party Sneak Peek - What's New Blog Category:Parties of 2011 Category:2011 Category:Card-Jitsu